User talk:Ezghad/Archive2
This page is an archive. My talk page. Posted Yeah.. me too.. 06:45, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: You'll have to coordinate with your mentor on when you'll take the test since your mentor will decide when your ready or something along those lines. Re: No prob and good luck! :) Chat Did you get my message about why I had to leave the chat? it should have said that my battery was low and I had morning batting practice. I am asking because my battery ran out right after I sent it. posted 05:53, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Sistah! Yesh, you are mah sister! :D So, to celebrate that, I award you... This! There ya are, Esther (can I call you that?)! (I'm in chat, if you want to go there.) re Have fun taking the claiming test ;) One more question: what do you do if the character has a vulgar of gibberish name? World Bubble I think I made a word bubble, I'm not sure. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:JadeL I wasn;t sure where to put it, or anything really :P Sea241 (talk) 23:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Think you can meet me in chat right now? :) Re: Gotcha :) So, who makes the forum? You or me? Dibsies If anyone hasn't, I'm dibbing Sid for any of my chars (it's best to go to the user & char forum to look, because I haven't updated the list of chars in my page for a while >.<.) Re: Here:http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Forum/Ez_and_Broken%27s_RP :/ Bree has already been dibbed, but you can pick another if you want :) Quinn Sounds good :) re Can you make the first post on Quinn's page and I'll reply ASAP? Today's my big rp day >.< Anyway, when you've looked over all of the rules & policies, Demi will probably give you the test. Good luck :) Posted~ Word Bubble Hey! So, I was wondering how I use my word bubble? Do i just copy the code and fill in the text? Or is there some short cut? Thanks! Sea241 (talk) 21:48, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Posted Sorry for the late reply, had gone for a holiday. Posted re: Posted back on Adelina. c: Lunicorn (talk) 16:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Posted >.< Postedddd :3 Jay. ^ Jay. Wait are they going allllll the way? Just so i know what to write after the timeskipp. Jay. Timeskip We are going to timeskip this, ok? WB If you're talking about the Avery Clover word bubble then yes. It's available to all users. Jay. ayoo. Postedd nez. Jay. Um, I was thinking that they could go in the lake and take a swim Jay. gah That's true. >.< Umm. Did you want to make it interesting ? Jay. Posted Ezegg, header says all Training Today, your training officially ends. If you feel ready, ask Demi for the test. I think that you're ready, but the final decision is up to you. Btw, posted >.< re: Posted! Sorry about the late reply >.< Lunicorn (talk) 09:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey I heard you're taking the test. Is there any possible date/time where I can meet you in chat so I can give you the link? I'd rather not post it here where anyone has access to it. Posted Re: Sweet, a convenient time! Just IM me if I'm not there by 4 pm :) Re: Alright. I'll be there in 15 - 20 minutes Posted c: You have been chosen... You have been chosen to join Pandora's Hetalia "like" group! Please IM her back when you have decided if you want to join. Also, when messaging her, please pick one of the capitals that are listed: Ottawa, Mexico, Aires (Buenos Aires), Cairo, Moscow, Beijing, or Tokyo, and a god parent you'd like to have for your character. Pandora will message you back to tell you the results of your choices (like if you got the god parent of your choice and etc...). OOC note that is not completely related to the message above: I know we haven't talked at least like... once but you seem nice enough :3. Also, I've been wanting to rp with you but i keep forgetting to put a comment on chur char's page. >.<" Re: Hetalia group yay! you will join me? :D that's awesome. and no the god parent dsnt have to go with the captial... that'd be way too hard. >.< oh yeah.... apollo is full atm... so i suggest that you choose a different god parent >.<" alright. so do you want your char to be male or female? and please provide me with two other god parent choices. :) you can also edit your char's claim here: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:PandoraStar411/Sandbox/Hetalia_Group Re: You managed to get 76% on your test. This shows that you have an understanding of most, if not all, of the basics involving claims, which further means that you are now currently qualified to become a helper. If you're participating in our Admin Team Training Program, I'd suggest approaching your mentor so that s/he may give you a further understanding of the items you got wrong. If you're not participating, or if you're mentor's currently on vacation or something, just tell me so we can set up a time to meet up in chat. Re: That's actually up to you xD I'm going off in a few minutes for dinner but will be back more of less by 8 pm Re: Would you mind staying until 8:30? Okay Chat's currently being mean to me. Try asking one of the admins who are on chat if they can give you and discuss with you your results. I'll see if I can get on chat after a while. >.< Psst You still here? :) Re: slr >.< yup I'm in chat right now. omg lol what a coincidence. I was actually checking that claim when you IMed me xD It's not grounds for deletion since technically, an admin was supposed to look at it and so, the user had no reason to edit the claim since there were no points raised for him to fix :) Claim Mind going through this claim for me: Claiming:Camp/Katherine 'Rin' Monroe? *throws a party* Chur a helper! OMG *dance party* So, have fun checking claims and whatnot, and congrats for completing the admin team training program! Fun fact: I also got a 76% on my test >.< Oh yeah Since you participated in the Training Program, and have been able to to get the position you were trained for, you're allowed to pich one Stage 1 prize as well as one Stage 2 prize. Feel free to check out the possible prizes (See here) and IM me which ones you have chosen so I can note them down. you can work on Mexico here. just remember to follow the regular claiming guide lines and oh, choose one type of personality you'd like your character to have: #comical person #shy one/not that talkative #one who bares a great secret that they cannot/will not tell #one who's parent's died #smart one #one who will do anything for their friends #alcoholic/smoker Chat http://panpans-box-of-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat when can you get on chat? (on my wikia) i'd like to know so we can discuss somethings before we actually do some work Pandy also, mexico has to come from mexico city... >.< so yeah i hope you don't mind about that Re: Hahaha! I love the rap at the last part, I think V did it >.<" *doesnt know their names too well* Anyways, it's about how to spend the day. Is BTS like your ultimate bias band?XD Re: 2nd? Who's first?o.o Hm, I think I like Rapmon's raps best ^w^ hahaha Me? First is B.A.P. Second, here's a lot ^^" BTS is sorta on the 3rd or 4th Re: I used to love EXO M best (ya know, chinese girl >.<" so I'd know if what I was saying was gibrish or real words) but it changed after their first debut. I really liked Mama. I used to like Big Bang :)) esp Haru Haru but now, I only like GD and Taeyang's solos sure! >.< im gonna have to make some changes then cause im trying to keep it the same. but if you are changing her into him, can your char and my char like each other/date? XD well i have to check with Madoka cause she originally wanted a girl. >.< so i'll get back to you after she replies. Re: Lol, if I wasn't Chinese, what would I be? XD Oh, I heard about them anda few songs. THey're not bad :) I'll check them out sometime. Though, I like Got7 more ^^ Ah, I see your bias is Baekhyun Re: Really? XD I don't think we're a rare specie. A lot of people seem to love Baekhyun :)) Hm, I guess my bias is Mark too. He's like Chinese ^w^" According to my friend, Mark speaks in my language while Jackson is in Cantonese :) I don't think I like shipping guys to guys, even how cute they are sometime XD Re: Oh, I was saying he had Chinese blood :) I mean I was raised in the Philippines but I guess I still call myself a chinese. 'Bout the shipping It's just hard for me XD I can't seem to do it. Re: LOL XD Hm, I'll find a shipping I'll like...by the end of the month >.<" Oh, posted :) Re:Prizes Alright. Like always, just inform me when you plan on using your prizes. :) Re: Mexico Madoka said she can switch the gender. :) so you can make Mexico male now. (O.o that sounded weird....) Posted I posted Ezra :) I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Re: Alessandro hey ez, can i dib alessandro? :D awies. >.< alrighty, i still have washington and mexico XP Hello Hey, I heard you where doing Mexico in the Hetalia group, and i was wondering, if during one of Beijing's mom's jobs, if there was any possibility they could of met for a brief second. :3 It's just an idea. So i can throw it into his history. Btw I've seen you around the wiki and i was also wondering if you'd like to RP. ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 15:10, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Me again No, Beijing will meet mexico, when he's there with his Mother. :3 Yay! And choose a chara from here: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lopezsylvia45 Okay Sounds like a plan. :3 ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 15:35, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Lt. Counselor With User:Slayingthehalcyon's leaving due to inactivity, the spot of Lieutenant Counselor of the Harmonia cabin was left open with no chosen successor. Out of a random pick, your character, Melody Harper, was chosen as the new Lt. Should you wish to give the spot to another, feel free to do so. Lastly, if you have not done so already, kindly read this blog regarding Heads and Lts. Beach Club Hey, one of my charas is opening a Beach club, and there are 5 positions to fill, and I was wondering if any of your Charas would be interested. ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 13:07, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :O Did i knew that chu lived in the philippines? :O i miss you ez ;-; Newb For getting your current newb, User:Sea241, to the status of a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. Please update your slot in the Adopt a Newb page. I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum. Thank you for participating in our program and we hope you continue to help out future newbs! :D :O Yep! hahaha pinay na feeling half korean na half japanese half na baliw lol. xD Fangirl lol Do you know EXO? :D :O Nawala ka :O Re: ooh :O sometimes i'm like that my mother would be like "Patayin mo yang computer kung ayaw mong ako ang mag patay nyan." and with a dagger look >.< Sorry Hey, I am so sorry if I am not replying properly lately.. I did something and I am grounded, so I don't have time to RP or even use FB anymore.. Right now, I am only allowed to RP for a bit, so I am not sure if I am going to be out soon or not.. 02:51, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Nationality That is fine. :) Hey c: Hey Ezzy-wezzy. >.< Long time no chit chat. How have you been? I wanted to know if you wanted to start another RP. :3 Re Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. You pick. I dunno. >.< Re Well, I kinda changed Kali's model, and I wanna try her out. :D If that's okay with you, we could have a BFF RP. Re Omfg Fairy Tail. <3 I started watching the show (obsessively continuing to *-*) and I'm lightly reading the manga in my free time. Glad to see you noticed. Anyways, I'll start the RP in a couple of minutes (after 01:14, May 10, 2014 (UTC)). :) Re I might start watching One Piece, maybe even read one or two if I liked the anime. I'm so late in the show. >.< Only being at the rebirth of the Oracion Seis. Anyways, I posted. :) Re I've watched the first episode of One Piece, and so far, the plot line seems cool. Posted btw. Re: Because there is an improved powerset for the children of Hermes, you may need to fix the powerset that is on your character: Jake Anderson. The improved power set for the children of Hermes is on this template. Team Bahay! ;-; they said there would be a lost planet concert on manila soon ;-; urgh team bahay forever OTZ Hetalia thingy Hey Ezghad. No time no see. I was wondering if you'd be willing to pair up your Mexico char, Rafael, with Megan. It's fine if you decline. Posted on the forum btw. Activity Status Change and Official Wiki Helper Status Normally for having gone 25 days without making an edit nor having told someone of your inactivity, your characters would have been archived and marked with user left, no longer allowed to be roleplayed. But your semi-active status tells us beforehand of any possible sudden inactivities. So instead, you have been marked as "officially inactive" (giving you 6 months to make an edit) and your characters won't be archived at the moment. If at any time you wish to change your user activity status, kindly contact me or another available admin. ---- Also about your official wiki status, it's been a month and you've made no helpful edits. If you plan on continuing to be an "Offical Wiki Helper", you'd need to mantain the ability to make at least some "helpful" edits a month. I am giving you a week's warning; so if by the 21st of June you do not meet the requirement of making some edits, you will have your "Official Wiki Helper" status removed. If after that you wish to become an Official Wiki Helper again, you'd need to re-apply and take the claiming test again. Official Wiki Helper While your user activity status was changed from: "Semi-active user" to "officially inactive user", it's has been a month since you have made a "helpful" edit as an Official Wiki Helper. As such, unfortunately, your rights/status as an Official Wiki Helper has been removed. If in the future, when you are active again and you wish to become a helper again, you'd need to re-take the claiming test. ;-; COME BACK Hello Haiiii, I was just wondering if we could possibly share Jimin (from BTS) as a model :3, if not I understand. Hey Welcome back glad to see you again. Re Yes I am a kpop fan! and you can just tell me who you want to unarchive and I can do it for you. :) Thanks again! Re OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG EZZZZZZZZZZZZZZGOOOOODDDDDDDESSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I'm so happy you're back!!!! :D It's been so long. Unfortunately, Pandy left, so the Hetalia thing is off, but that doesn't stop us from making our characters nonetheless (just without the original plot line). But anywho, I'm really glad you're back. Would you like to RP once more with Kali? I think it'd be interesting and quite the twist since he's suddenly back after a year plus Kali got head counsellor. Once again, welcome backkkkkk!!! cx Re: Yes and I should have a single char for a relationship rp if you want to do that. Heyyy iz okay bruh :P Replied! Re Aw okay well if you find that one of your characters is available or just want to rp I made a forum http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_Ez_and_Ash_RP Re I posted and since I am roleplaying with a girl char I might not be all that great so sorry but help me and give tips as we go and chat? RP Aww just read his personality use some char that is a little easier on me please ezz Re I see you also have two girl chars who are not dibbed either that or the page hasn't be updated. If that's the case could we use one of your girl chars and my boy char? Actually let me see about adopting another girl char because another user wants to have a relationship rp with this one but whichever you want. Re You don't have a girl char who is not dibbed or you are willing to use right? okay then we will do a friendly rp with him and Nia but one of these days we got to do a relationship one lol Re No Nia is dibbed right now so it would have to be Romulus Osborne and one of your girl chars. Sure sister that will work RP http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_Ez_and_Ash_RP Your post that will work. RP I posted on Jake Ezzie. c: ~~| Re Replied Ezzie :) Re Thanks sister we won the tournament and went home. I posted also.